Bella Swan, Slave Girl
by IHaveAFatCat15
Summary: Bella Swan has been a slave since she was 12, now she is 17, what will happen when Edward Cullen buys her?
1. Bye

Hey guys, I will have another chapter for Over the Mountain up soon, but I've been in California and haven't had any internet.

**But here is my new story!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

I am Bella Swan, and I have been a slave since I was captured by vampires 5 years ago. I am turning 17 in three days, but I am being sold tomorrow. My Master, Aro, caught me dressing in Miss Jane's clothes while she was hunting, and told me he didn't want any fooling around.

I don't want to be sold, because I was welcomed into the Volturi's mansion, and treated fairly well for a slave. Being clothed was the best part of it though, because my old Master, James, had me inside unclothed, so that it would be easier when he had his way with me. I was glad that I escaped, even though I was caught, because he sold me to the Volturi, who took interest in me straight away. I was only aloud to speak when spoken to, if I wanted to eat that night. So really nothing changed in the slave rule book, which I just kept in my head because it wasn't real, unless I wrote it down.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, because traveling in a dirty, smelly wagon isn't the best place to get beauty sleep. But at least I wasn't being sold alone, because there were at least 10 other slaves women, and girl in the wagon with me, and I knew that there would be more at the slave auction.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, especially when they made us all squeeze into fancy lacy corsets and under things. Tomorrow everyone at the slave auction would see more skin than I wanted them too, but it was a rule that all the slaves had to follow. But what was even worse was that the lacy things wouldn't be ours, they would be complete strangers!

* * *

**What did you think of the first chapter? Comment if you loved it or hated it! Any non hater feed back is appreciated! Again you all know the difference between not likeing it comments and hater comments! Have a nice day or night**


	2. Master Edward

**Hey Guys and Girls Here is another Chapter of Bella Swan, Slave Girl!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It felt like I only slept for two seconds before the wagon jerked to a halt and a man with one leg was yelling at us to get up and out of the wagon. All the women were holding their daughters close to them as they moved to a disgusting barn that smelled like something was rotting on the outside, but inside was fairly desent, with nice tiled floor and separate changing areas, so everyone could have some privacy before they were humiliated. There were all different corsets and lace panties and bra's with every one of the girls name on each one, because this was the one that we were to wear. A beautiful blonde in the corner of the room was walking around the area and calling out names to all of the girls and handing them their lacy things. I was glad that the girls of about 10-14 were getting things that covered up more, because they deserved to have dignity when they were being sold. I remember that the first time I was going to a slave auction, I was given a black and white strapless dress with a shawl and satin heels. But now I was handed a lacy bra and panties, both silk and deep blue. Along with a robe of the same silk and color, and matchingfour inch heels that made my want to die right then, I was a clutz.

* * *

All of the children and eight of the women And now it was my turn.

A walked on the stage concentrating on not tripping. The last women had been sold at $500, so the auctioneer, was hoping to sell me off for more.

The auctioneer had a name tag that said Sam.

I was asked to spin around so that the men could see exactly what they were bidding on.

It was true that the auction started at $500.

"$600!" Called out a tall man with long black hair and a toned body.

"$900!" Called a velvet smooth voice from a handsome man with wild bronze hair.

"$1000" The tall man called out again, beating the handsome man.

"$2000!" Shouted the bronze haired man with a smug smile.

When the tall man didn't shout a higher number, the auctioneer, Sam, called out, "Going once, Going twice... SOLD TO THE SIR WITH A THE AMOUNT OF 2000 DOLLARS."

"Have your money ready to claim your prize." Sam said As if I wasn't human.

I walked carefully off the platform and waited to meet my new Master. It didn't take long before I was greeted by him his eyes hungrily taking in my appearance up close. He never took his eyes off me as he gave the money to Sam. "Follow me," He said in his velvety smooth voice. He turned and started to walk and I followed him making sure to stay behind him, because a slave wasn't supposed to be equal to thier masters.

My Master walked me to a fancy buggy and helped my inside, beforeclimbing in himself. I realized whatg I was wearing and was immediatly embarrassed and pulled the skimpy robe closed more tightly, but tried not to show it, because Master hadn't asked me to talk or if I wanted to change into something else. We rode in complete silence and pulled up to a mansion worthy of kings and queens. A short pixie like girl was outside as soon as we got out.

"Edward, I cannot believe that I guessed right,it was her." The girl said.

"Alice you always guess right, you saw what you saw and I picked it out of your head." Said Master Edward.

"Now lets get you dressed and ready for dinner." Said the pixie I guessed was to be called Lady Alice.

"Yes ma'am." I said in a queit voice that I was to use when addressing my Master and any one in a higher class than I.

"Go easy on her Alice, she must be exaughsted after all that travelling." Said Master Edward.

" You're going to love living here!" Said Lady Alice in an excited tone, that most people wouldn't use toward a slave like me. But what I didn't know was that I wouldn't be a slave here, I would be a Lady myself, with respect and pride.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Good, Great, You Hated it? Give me imput! I cannot stand to be left in the dark about this!**


	3. Meeting Bree and blue bathrooms

**Hey Guys and Girls This is yet another chapter of Bella Swan, Slave Girl, sorry if I get the title messed up, sometimes I have a REALLY hard time remembering them LOL!**

**ENJOY S**

* * *

Lady Alice and I walked through the fancy golden double doors of the mansion, and into the whimsical foyer. I followed Lady Alice up the grand staircase and down the left hallway. At the very end of the hall way was a door, not just a door, a handsome, mahogany door, with a golen door handle, polished and shining.

Lady Alice nearly bounced down the hall way and turned the shiny, gold door handle, reavealing the beautiful room behind it.

There was a huge and very fluffy looking white bed in the corner, with matching white netting all around it.

Two doors similar to the door we had just walked through were next to eachother, one I was guessing as the wash room, and the other as the closet.

I looked down at my feet and saw the clean sliver and gold mixed together marble, shining as if it had just been washed, which it probably had been.

"Well, What do you think of your room?" Lady Alice excliamed suddenly, making me jump.

"It is ver- wait, did you say _my _room?" I said confused, slaves were supposed to sleep in the barns and cellars, never upstairs with their Masters and Mistresses.

"Yes silly, this is your room, is there something wrong?" Lady Alice replied in a let down tone.

"No, It's beautiful, but I am a slave, aren't I supposed to sleep in the barn?" I tole her still dreadfuly confused.

"No, Your not a slave anymore, you are part of this family, in a way." Lady Alice told me.

"But Lady Ali-", I was cut off by Lady Alice.

"You do not have to call me that anymore, I am just Alice now, and 'Master' Edward is just plain Edward now." Alice said to me, in a very sincere tone.

"Yes...Alice" I said in an uncertain and nervous tone.

"I will have your slave come up and help you bath and get you out of that naughty attire." Replied Alice, before she bounced out of the room, leaving me all alone to find everything else that I needed.

I walked around the spacious room examining the entricate designs on the walls and ceiling. There was a small timid knock on the door before a short, petite young women entered.

"Hello, Lady Isabella, we have been waiting for you, my name is Bree." Said the young women, in a light accent, which I suspected was irish.

"Hello, Bree, it is very nice to meet you, and call me Bella." I replied walking over to her and extending my hand out, which she shook quickly before leading me into the bathroom. There was a huge round tub in the middle of the rediculously large bathroom, which was all in different shades of blue, even the tub itself was a light shade of the prettiest blues I had ever seen.

Bree turned the knob on the bathtub and water started to fill it. Once it was filled Bree added bubble and I got in, after stripping out of the blue undergarments.

It felt good to be in warm bath water for a change, because Master James had only let me bathe in cold water, and Aro had only allowed me 10 showers bathes in the five years that I had been his slave.

I heard Bree leave the room, but she came back shortly with shampoo and conditioner, a towel, and a new set of clothes. Then she left me to peace, but not before saying "I'll be right out side, just call me if you need me, don't be shy."

I took the shampoo and worked it through my hair with my hands, getting out the snarls and matted dirt that I knew had been there for a good long while. After rinsing the shampoo out I worked that conditioner in my hair, taking a whiff of the conditioner. It smelled like sweet berries, and I could tell that it was hand made by the light fluffy texture that it has.

After about a half hour I decided to get out, mostly because I felt clean enough and because the water was getting cold.

The fluffy blue towel was so soft against my skin that I almost moaned when my cold body touched it.

When dry I pulled on the silky satin blue dress, that touched the floor and made me feel beautiful. It was snugg were it needed to be and flowed out at the hip, making it even more elegant. I called in Bree and heard her gasp when she saw me.

_Did I look that bad? _I thought to myself as Bree started to curl my hair into elegant waves. But what I didn't know was that Bree

had gasped because I was stunningly beautiful, and I figured it out when I turned around. My eyes were a deep, sparkling, choclate, brown, and my hair was shining. The dress that I had on made my skin look like porclain and I felt like the prettiest lady in the world.

"Thank you Bree," I said breathily as I walked out of the bathroom, dazed, I almost ran into Edward.

"I'm sorry," I said, still dazed, because now his golden eyes were staring at me intensly, as if he were the lion, and I his prey.

"Don't worry about it, I was just coming to get you for dinner," He said in his velvety voice, still staring at me intently as we walked downstairs for dinner.

* * *

When we walked in I was stared at, making me extremely uncomfortable. Edward pulled out a chair for me next to a beautiful honey haired women looking only in her twenties, she was wearing a beautiful purple dress and looked radiant, with white teeth and the same gold eyes as Edward.

Next to her was a man with almost white hair and a brown suit, looking handsome and still having the same eyes as the beautiful women, and everyone else at the table, with the exception of me.

They were introduced to me as Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents. A stunning blonde with a mean attitude was Rosalie, and the huge and intimidating guy next to her was Emmett, who's dimpled smile made me smile back.

The gentleman with a smart air about him, sitting next to Alice was Jasper.

Dinner was eaten with endless chatter about anything any one could think of, that was dinner appropriate. And so I was utterly exaughsted by the time I climbed up the stairs and made my way down the corridor, saying and revieving tired good nights to everyone, and hugging Alice and Esme, and getting a huge bear hug from Emmett.

Edward was the last one still not in his room, when I walked by. His room, was as I realized right next to mine. "Bella, If you need anything, please don't hesitate to wake me or anyone else. You are welcome here and shall be treated like family." He said to me.

I gave him a hug that surprised even me and said "Thank you Edward," As he hugged me back.

An electric buzz went on for every second that we hugged, but was still there as we said our last good nights and retreated to our rooms.

* * *

**How was it? It was longer! It sounds babbly to me, but what did you think? I might not compinue the story until I get at least ONE comment from the people who read this! I don't knoooowwww It might happen. PLEASE leave me a comment, I'm dying to know what you guys are thinking. I'm not Edward I can't read minds! I'm not even a boy! **


	4. Wet dream

**Hey Guys and Girls Another chapter of Bella Swan, Slave Girl!**

* * *

**_DREAM _**

_I was in a huge golden room, wearing sexy lingerie that I had never seen before in my life, Sitting on a dark gold bed with a mahogany bedpost. _

_The beautiful designs on the bedpost distracted me and I was startled when a familiar velvet voice whispered, " I made the designs myself." _

_I was lost for words Edward took advantage of the silence I had and turned me so that I was laying on my back with him hovering over me pinning my wrists to the bed. Edward was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, which did nothing to hide the tent in his pants. And what a huge tent it was! _

_"Where am I?" I asked in a shocked voice, still staring at the ever growing tent. _

_"In your deepest fantasy." He replied, kissed me hard while pressing his erection against my thigh, making us both groan. _

_Edward reached behind me and unhooked my bra, which was taken off the rest of the way and discarded on the floor. He stared at me breasts before taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking on it, rolling it between his teeth. I moaned his name, and he looked like he nearly lost it. _

_He repeated the some ministration with the other nipple before taking my golden panties off. Discarding them on the floor beside my bra. _

_I was self concious because Edward stared at me in all my glory for what felt like eternity, before he nearly ripped off his boxers. Our lips met and we kissed until we were both out of breath, panting, Edward climbed on top of me again and positioned his head against my entrance. I nodded approval once and he thrust into me both of us groaning, he started to move in and out, harder and faster each time, until it felt like we were moving at the speed of light. I was dazed by the pleasure that he was causing both of us ans when he started to move even harder I knew that he was close. The bedpost was banging against the wall with our movents but no one came to see what the ruckus was about. _

_"Edward, Edward, Edward." Was what I was practically screaming with every thrust, until he exploded inside me, which set off my orgasm. We both rode down from our sky high journey. Bella I- _

_**END DREAM **_

I woke up sticky and sweaty. But mostly mortified, because I had a wet dream about the man who was in the room next door. All my life if I had moved or yelled in my dreams, it normally happened in real life too! I wonder how much he heard. Or how much someone else heard. Everyone would probably know in the morning. I started to cry, not realizing how thin the walls were. I couldn't take that much embarrassment, the dream had felt so real, and felt so good to. If everyone knew in the morning, and told me about it then I would run away. Back to the slave auction, so that I could get sold again. and never have to think about what happened here again.

I sobbed loudely. There was a hurried knock on the door and then a worried looking, half asleep, sexier than even Edward Cullen came through the door. When he saw my tears he said,"Bella what's wrong, what has you so scared?"

"I just had a bad dream that's all, I'm sorry I woke you." I said in an apoligetic tone.

"No it's okay, would you like me to sleep here tonight?" He replied.

"If that okay with you," I said stunned by his words.

Edward slipped under the bedsheets next to me with out a word or a sound.

He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into my hair. I heard him softly snoring within afew minutes, and fell asleep smelling his intoxicating smell.

* * *

**HEY! I decided to continue the story anyway! My first sex scene type thing for this fanfiction! I am so proud of myself. Even though I could tell I was blushing the entire time LOL Did you love it or hate it? Do you want me to stop making chapter for this one because it's so bad? Keep making them? You people out there tell me! Feed back is how I get paid, mostly because feedback is better than money! It let's me know that I did a good or bad job**


	5. Beautiful Bella

Hey Guys and Girls this chapter is probably going to be short, but it depends on how much detail I put into it. I just want to let you know that my sexy scenes might not be very descriptive EVER! Most of the time I blush to much and end up making it less embarrassing to me. Which might cut it way back today because I have a sinus infection and when I went to the doctors I got my first pee-in-a-cup-for-the-doctor experience and am really freaked out still. So sorry if this lags alot if I decide to have a sex scene in it!

* * *

EPOV

Hugging Bella was all I could think about when I was getting ready for bed. I didn't even bother to get into real pajama's and climbed into bed in my boxer's. Bella smelled so sweet, like a mixture of fresh, wild, berries, and friut. It was intoxicating. I felt myself grow hard when I pictured back to that morning, when Bella walked on to the platform in that blue lingerie, her porclain skin was radiant, even if she was covered in bruises, that made me want to beat the crap out of the person who had hurt that beautiful creature.

I knew that I would have competition, but I made sure that I won, because if I wanted something, I could normally get it. And Bella, I wanted.

Giving into the tent in my boxer's, I pulled my the garment off and started to stroke myself. It felt so good,but I kept my groans down, so that I didn't disturb Bella or anyone else. I picture Bella underneath me, writhing as I made her come, long and hard. I heard her moaning and shouting my name, and soon I came in my hand feeling almost fully satisfied. It is unknown to me when I fell asleep, but I woke up to quiet sobbing, and it didn't sound like anyone of the Cullens', and the slaves don't sleep here so I wouldn't hear them, I became panicked. It must have been Bella. I jumped out of bed as fast as my sleep fogged brain would let me, and ran out of my room and knocked on Bella's door, before opening it slowly.

I almost cried myself with the beauty of Bella. Her skin looked like glass in the moonlight coming through her window, and she was only wearing the thin material of her bra and I guessed her panties, with her brown hair cascading down her back.

" Are you alright Bella?" I asked hearing the sleep in my own voice.

She sniffled and meekly said, "Yea."

The craziest thought came into my head and I said it before I even really knew it, "Would you like me to sleep here tonight?"

Bella immediatly replied with a "Yea" again and I walked with powerful strides, even through my sleepy state, and was climbing into her bed when only a few seconds had passed.

"Thank you, Edward." She replied and I felt myself get hard at hearing her say my name. I instinctively and casually wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, burying my face into her soft, sweet smelling hair. I was out in a minute, dreaming of a brown haired beauty with chocolate brown eyes, wearing nothing but her bra and panties, running with me through a meadow full of flowers, none of them as beautiful as her.

* * *

**What did you think? I didn't have a sex scene and I'm glad, even if my fans aren't, being sick isn't the best time to do that stuff anyway. Sorry if a disapointed anyone. Being sick sucks and you all should hopefully understand that! **

**Thanks for understanding, sorry if you didn't.**


	6. Sleeping and The big blue bathroom

**Hey Guys and Girls I have gotten better, but I went with my boyfriend to a condo and just got back. **

**We had fun and hope to go back some day. **

**But you probably dont care so I'll just got on with the story. **

**Errrrrmmmmmmm... **

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up with strong, protective arms wrapped around me snuggly.

But I knew who it was right away and felt color flood my face as I realized what I was wearing, and that there was something long and hard pressed against my butt.

Edward was snoring softly as I turned around in his embrace and looked at his unruly bronze hair. It felt wrong that I was in the arms of my old master. But shoved it out of my head as my eyes traveled down his defined chest and stomach.

"Good morning," said a velvety voice in my ear, making me jump.

"Good morning to you too," I replied staring into his topaz eyes, getting lost in the liquid.

Both Edward and I looked into each others eyes, not even glancing away until we heard a rushed, "OH MY, I'm so sorry, I'll leave you alone." Said Bree, her face turning bright red in embarrassment.

She closed the door quickly behind her.

Edward and I broke apart, the tent in his boxers very noticeable and straining against the button.

I blushed and ran into the bathroom.

Edward knocked on the door and asked me to let him in.

I didn't say anything and he opened the was already embarrassing enough and it didn't help that he still had a tent in his boxers.

"Can you please at least try to control your self? Please?" I said trying to avoid staring, and failed miserably.

" I cant help it with a beautiful woman standing in almost nothing in front of me." He replied with a cheeky grin the melted my heart.

"Well this beautiful woman would like to shower." I said as I tried to walk to the shower with out falling down and getting hurt.

I stripped out of my bra and underwear while Edwards roaming eyes got as big as saucers when he saw me fully naked.

After turning the water warm I stepped underneath the spray, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and the hardness was back against my butt.

Edward groaned at the contact and I rubbed my ass against him again, happy when I get a loud moan from him. Suddenly I'm being pressed against...

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHHHHHHhhh Cliff hanger, PLEASE DONT KILL ME! The next chapter will be COMPELETELY smut and lemons.**


	7. Floor 3XXX

**Sorry to leave you hanging, but I had to get my boy friend to go home, because he was being a jerk. Then I fell asleep before I even got to write the next chapter. **

**Heres the next or continued chapter! ENJOY **

_

* * *

_

_I stripped out of my bra and underwear while Edwards roaming eyes got as big as saucers when he saw me fully naked._

_After turning the water warm I stepped underneath the spray, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and the hardness was back against my butt._

_Edward groaned at the contact and I rubbed my ass against him again, happy when I get a loud moan from him. Suddenly I'm being pressed against... _

* * *

The shower wall none to gently and Edward is kissing me feverishly all over my face and neck.

"You...torture...me... Isabella," He panted.

His lips found mine and I wrapped my legs around his hips, looking for any friction possible. We both groaned and rubbed harder.

Edward was finally done with fore play.

"Bella... I need...to...be in you" Edward said trying to control himself from just taking me. "Ungh..." Was all I could say, as eager as he was.

His hips shifted and he thrust into me hard groaning loudly when he was all the way inside. We both started a fast and hard rhythm moaning every time skin hit skin.

"Bella, Ugh...ugh, Your...so...fucking...tight...ugh ugh." Edward said in a husky voice never breaking our rhythm.

I was to busy working on our orgasm to really notice what he actually said, just the velvety of his voice registered through my ecstasy. It only took seconds after that to bring my orgasm, clenching around Edward and set him off too. The echos of our cries of ecstasy bounced off shower wall and made them louder, so the whole house could probably hear us, but we didn't care.

"Edward...that was... amazing," I panted in short bursts, sliding off of Edward and planting my feet on the floor, but never letting him go.

" I should say the...same for you" He panted back catching his breath. We stood under the spray and washed each other. Finally turning it off after it started to run cold, toweling off in fluffy blue towels, which ended us up having sex on the floor of the bathroom again.

* * *

**Hey ladies and gentlemen, How did you like this chapter? The next one should be up in a few days or sooner. PLEASE Comment or send me a PM because I would absolutely LOVE to read what you have to say and it would definitely make my day better.**


	8. Dirty Bella

**Hello my fello readers, I just wanted to thank you for subscribing, I have a account and it is EclispeTwilightVamp so check out my style there. Ummmm so lets get on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

We walked precariously down the stairs and into the dining room after managing to get dressed, together. I wore a sky blue casual summer dress with a slightly plunging neck line, and heels so high that I leaned purposely on Edward to avoid falling. I knew that Alice was probably the person expecting me to walk in these with grace. She was so very wrong. I was extremely nervous to walk into the dining area because of Bree finding us in bed together. My face was crimson red, from the embarrassment, the morning I spent with Edward, and the corset keeping my waist unnecessarily small.

I was hoping to be the last conversation in the kitchen but my ears deceived me when I heard a deep Irish accent telling everyone in the kitchen what happened. It had spread like a wild fire. So that even the kitchen knew about it. Which meant that the Cullens' probably knew too.

The courage finally came and I started to walk with as much grace as possible into the room and found that I was right, because all eyes were on me and Edward. I sat down next to Alice and heard Edward sit on my other side.

Everyone quickly went back to normal with Esme chattering about redesigning the guest rooms and Emmett jabbering about how much the cost of a new buggy would be. So maybe they hadn't heard, or just wouldn't talk about it in front of us.

I filled up my plate with a small assortment of fruit, eggs, and hashbrowns.

Edward leaned in close to my ear and whispered, " If my family weren't here I would take you on the table as stunning as your looking right now." And a blushed a light pink at the naughty statement.

I started to feel cheeky and brought my hand to his thigh, making him hiss lightly so only I could here. My hand moved up slowly and firmly grabbed his hard on under the table looking at him innocently. "Mmmmhhhhh." He breathed in an attempt not to moan out loud. I took my hand away and started to talk to Alice about remodeling my closet so that it could fit more dresses and and shoes.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

After breakfast everyone went there separate ways, Jasper and Alice to the library, Emmett and Rosalie for a walk, and Carlisle and Esme went out to trim the garden hedges, ignoring the slaves cries that they could do it.

Which left Edward and I to be alone. Edward picked me up bridal style and into his room, that looked exactly like the one in my dream only better. With a rich mahogany frame and headboard and golden sheets with beautiful embroidery. The walls were the same topaz as his but in a few shades lighter making it sparkle.

He gently set me on the bed before taking off both of our shoes and his socks. We both started to undress and I was glad that the corseted dress was finally off, leaving me in nothing but beautiful silk panties and a bra of the same color and silk. Edward was in his gold boxers, the same from my dream.

"I wanted to jump you all through the hall and the dining room. The only thing that stopped me was my family and the slaves." Edward said taking in my body.

"I was thinking the same thing, I'm glad you don't have any minds readers in your family, or they would have died when they saw what I wanted to do to you." I said looking at the ever growing tent in his boxers.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I decided to leave at a cliff hanger and will not continue this story UNTIL I get a review/comment PM's are good to. But no one has taken the fews second it takes to write, "Hey I read this and liked or hated it" Bye until I get a review or comment. So yea**


	9. Hanging on a chain

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I haven't written a chapter in forever my computer got all f*cked up so I couldn't get my reviews through email. So hope you enjoy this next chapter or s3x scene. Soooo, I hope you enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

We were kissing and our tongues were battling to dominance. Everything was a frenzy out tongues, or hands, and our breathing. Our underthings were quickly discarded and we explored each other, reaching, touching, squeezing, licking. Everything was complete, almost.

Edward broke the kiss first, both of us panting for breath. He looked at me and asked for entrance with his eyes, and I nodded.

He entered me painfully slow until he was all the way in, then he started to pump. We were both grunting and moaning, trying to get more friction and picking up speed. His head was buried in my neck and he was sucking on the skin there, marking me. I felt happy, for one of the few times in over all the years since I had been a slave girl. But now I was a woman, making love to the sexiest man on Earth, because he loved me.

With these thoughts I went over the edge, jumped off of my high and milked Edward, sending him over with me. He pumped himself into me until we were both done. Then he rolled off of me, panting, I too was breathless and wasn't shocked when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me across the bed. Edward's smell was intoxicating and I rolled to face him and settled my head onto his chest and fell asleep, drunk from his smell.

* * *

I woke up to some one playing with my hair, Edward, who was just as naked as I was, propped up on his elbow and continued to play with the strand of hair.

" What are you doing," I asked still half asleep.

"Watching you sleep, you sound beautiful when you say my name, was someone having naughty dreams?" Edward asked in his velvety voice.

I blushed scarlet and looked down at the pillow, remembering Edward everywhere, fucking my brains out. On the floor, on our beds, in the shower, outside, everywhere.

"You look beautiful when you blush, I hope you know that," Edward whispered in my ear, kissing right under it.

* * *

Edward and I finally got redressed at about 5:20 so that we could get ready for the party we were going to. Alice took me away at 5:38 to get me ready and did my hair and make-up, shoving me into a tight corsetted, light blue dress that made my cleavage pop out over the top. I blushed crimson when I looked in the mirror, but Alice assured me that Edward would love it as she handed me matching heels and a thin chain with the Cullen crest hanging from it. It sparkled and glimmered in the mirror as I turned this way and that.

I just had to hope that Edward would like it.

* * *

EPOV

At 6:30 I waited by the stairs as Alice had told me and at 6:40 my Bella walked downstairs looking so beautiful that I wanted to forget what Carlisle and Esme taught me about being a gentleman and taking her right there.

Her breasts were almost spilling over the top of her dress and the Cullen crest hung on a chain around her neck.

Tonight was going to torture me to death, what happens next though?

* * *

**Hope you liked it and again sorry about the reviews and not getting another chapter up, next chapter should be up by Tuesday. So as normal review, add to faves and don't be scared to criticize!**


	10. Painfully hard under the table

**Hey everyone is has been FOREVER since I last published, stupid school. I finally have some free time and will try to transfer this to one of my friends account and she can finish it. SO SORRY! But for now I will write another chapter... **

**

* * *

**

_EPOV_

_At 6:30 I waited by the stairs as Alice had told me and at 6:40 my Bella walked downstairs looking so beautiful that I wanted to forget what Carlisle and Esme taught me about being a gentleman and taking her right there._

_Her breasts were almost spilling over the top of her dress and the Cullen crest hung on a chain around her neck._

_Tonight was going to torture me to death, what happens next though? _

_

* * *

_

EPOV

She walked towards me gracefully and stopped a few inches from me.

"Well, what do you think?" Bella asked as her skin started to heat up slightly from my stare.

"You are very indecent, do you know that tonight will be the biggest torture for me, right?" Was my reply as I smirked.

"Okay love birds let's get to the ball before you start to make out." Alice butted in making Bella and I break our gaze to glance over at her.

Bella walked between Alice and I into the large room filled with music, laughter, and the sound of dancing. Everything looked very expensive and well put together, but that's what you get for having a crazy pixie for a sister.

* * *

BPOV

I was so nervous to walk into the large dining hall with Alice and Edward. Normally I would have been serving the drinks or food, but I needed to remind myself that I was not a slave anymore. The necklace bounced slightly with every step I took and I was tempted to grab it and throw it on the ground. Then walk upstairs and take off this fancy dress and change into a slave uniform.

It only took a few seconds to spot the Cullen's and walk over to sit down. All eyes were on us three as we did so, because when we walked in the room became silent.

A baby started to cry and everyone seemed to snap out of their daze and continue to talk or drink or dance. "Good evening everyone." Was the first thing out of my mouth, but no one stared to me as everyone at the Cullen table greeted me back one by one.

"Pass the rolls." Emmett bellowed even though everyone could hear him just fine.

You are in such trouble when we get back to our room you're such a naughty girl." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I hope you punish me good, because I was very naughty." Was my reply and I saw him darken ever so slightly.

He grabbed a roll and nearly shredded it to pieces while he shoved it in his mouth. I was getting to like the naughty, flustered side of Edward.

* * *

EPOV

I officially had a hard on that was pressed heavily against the pants of my suit. Hearing my innocent Bella talk dirty was too much. It wasn't helping at all though that she was drawing patterns on my thigh and getting closer to my painful hard on. Suddenly she took he hand off my thigh and fully grabbed my erection. Even stroking it through the fabric of my boxers it felt great and I stifled my groan as a cough and no one turned to me.

Bella seemed to be completely on what she was talking about with Esme even as she stroked me from base to tip. Just as I thought I would blow she stopped and left me with a huge problem to deal with on my own.

I shot her a glare and she smiled and looked at me with her big innocent eyes, even though they weren't so innocent.

_Only a few more hours of this and I could have her all to myself and do what I please to please her. _I thought in my mind, glad thatI could have secrets in there even if outside it was nearly impossible.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I know it was short and that all of them are, but I just can't add so many details for what ever reason. I will try to get another one up ASAP and you can hate on me all you want. SORRY AGAIN! **

**You don't even have to add to favorites because I can be a terrible author sometimes! :(  
**


	11. Party for two wink wink

**Hey Guys and Girls I'm back again! Actually I may just have to finish this story and start a sequel. My friend doesn't have a working computer anymore. **

**Still sorry that I'm rambling Ill get on with the story... **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV **

I knew that I was torturing Edward by stroking him so I decided to stop and wait until after wards. If there would be an after, because by the way Edward glared at me he was pissed.

**2 hours later **

"I am exhausted." I told Edward when we got into our room. "Sure you are, you seemed to have a lot of energy to make me almost blow at the party." Edward replied as he started to take his shoes and tie off.

"I knew that I would effect you, but I just had to do that, I'm sorry if you're angry with me."

"I would never be angry with you, you know that." "I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward was taking his over coat off and was just out of his shirt when I turned back around, clad in nothing but the silky blue bra and matching thong Alice had forced me into. I stared at his perfect chest and he stared at my half naked bod, and knew I was in trouble.

"Do you know what you do to me Bella?" Edward asked as his eyes turned to the darkest black I had ever seen.

"No, but I think I'm getting an idea now." I replied starting to smirk as I walked past him, making sure that I wiggled my ass as I walked into the bathroom.

Just before I could close the door Edward gently grabbed my arm and walked closer to me so I could smell the natural Edward smell.

I was eye level with his snow white chest and slowly looked into his now black eyes."You were a very naughty girl tonight Bella."

"How are you going to punish me then?" I asked him quirking one of my eyebrows.

I was suddenly on Edwards bed with the silk sheets all around me and Edward was hovering above me, keeping his weight on his arms.

With another swift movement his shirt and my bra were gone and laying on the floor across the room.

Edward took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it. I moaned out in pleasure as he continued to suck my breat and started to fondle the other breast.

I reached down to grab his semi hard dick and stroked it to full erection. He was the one moaning now as he continued to suckle on my other nipple.

"Oh god Edward!" I cried out as he stopped sucking and started to thrust three fingers into my wet pussy. _When had he removed my underwear? _I thought to myself between all the pleasure I was feeling.

Just as I was about to climax, Edwards magic fingers stopped.

Surprised I looked down to see Edward smirking slightly, even though his eyes were clouded with lust.

Catching onto the game I ripped Edward's boxers down and started to stroke his hard on and was satisfied to hear a loud moan fall from Edwards lips.

I picked up the speed and then dropped it several times before I stopped and got an idea.

Turning so that I was on my hands and knees I didn't have to say anything before Edward spread my legs slightly and then swiftly entered my pussy from behind.

Normally he would be gentle but this time he started to pound into me without any restraint and it felt so good.

I was almost screaming as he continued to pick up his pace and pound a little harder and get a little deeper inside me.

Now Edward was moaning and groaning along with me and I could tell that he was very excited, just like me.

My climax was near and so I commanded Edward to pick up the pace and he reacted immediately. "Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh." Were the only sounds I could make because I was too busy with Edward to do anything else.

"Oh... EDWARD" Was what I said as I climaxed with Edward right along with me. Floating up to cloud nine and feeling like I would never come back. But what comes up must come down as I came down back to Earth and collapsed, exhausted from my activities with Edward. He rolled over and collapsed next to me.

"That...was...amazing." Edward looked over and told me, panting.

"You can say that again." I said panting just as hard.

Edward rolled closer to me and pulled me closer by grabbing me gently around my waist.

I felt safe in his arms as I drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Hello again, sorry if this is too gross but I know that some people like it that way, I personally don't really, but I was feeling sexy today. **

**Hoped you liked it and if you think I should change it just tell me and I'll try my best. I crave reviews and critisizm won't hurt me, but make me stronger. :P  
**


	12. It all has to end eventually

**I have been to busy over the months to write, so I decided that I will end the story with one final chapter. Again i am very sorry for ending it this way, but school is too much and I have lost any and all interest in , but I will NOT be deleting this story or my account. **

**

* * *

**

_Narrator POV _

_After many more months of Bella being in love with Edward they married. The wedding was planned by none other than Alice who made it very expensive and unique. Rosalie finally warmed up to Bella and they became the best of friends. Bella became pregnant shortly after turning 20 and had only one child, Renesme. When Renesme was 17 she fell in love with the ever young Jacob Black. _

_Alice became pregnant twice and had twins both times. So her and Jasper were kept fairly busy, but not so much that they never got together with Bella and Edward, and they often went out to eat at fine restaurants around the world. _

_Rosalie and Emmett never had children, though they had tried. They finally opened an orphanage and Rosalie had all the children she had ever wanted. _

_They also traveled with Edward and Bella on occasion. _

_Esme died when she was 40 because of a tragic accident that left Carlisle alone to pass on more that 30 years later, alone. _

_Bella died when she was 80 of old age and Edward shortly after. _

_Jasper and Alice died together at age 92 and had loved eachother every second before their deaths. _

_Emmett and Rosalie were the last to go at ages 96 and 98. _

_

* * *

_

**There you have it, sorry about the deaths but they seemed important**_. _**I hope you enjoyed the story even if it was cut short. Thank you all for reading! I love you all to death**_  
_


	13. Sowwy Guys :

Hey again, It has been a while :O

No this isn't another chapter :(

Feel free to stop reading now but continue on if you will.

I read all my reviews, and THANKS SOO MUCH!

For all those who wanted it to get farther, I am deeply sorry. But my life has become a living Nightmare.

For those who are okay w/ it having ended the way it did raise your hands. (Nobody raises hands, *cricket noise in the background*

Okkayyy Then, No Hating Please and thxs :)

Hope you enjoyed it while it did last. Thank you for reading and (hopefully) enjoying.

Ummm

Well that's it xD

Bey Guys Love Yuh All!


End file.
